Sweet little Elicia story
by Kilora
Summary: A short story of Elie and Lucia from Rave! Enjoy!


haru: elie-chan...i'm going over to musica's shop to help him.....do u want to come?  
  
elie: *shakes her head* i dun feel like it....  
  
haru: it's alright then...hv a gd rest  
  
elie: *nods  
  
*haru gone out*  
  
elie: *sigh*  
  
elie: wat m i going to do now...  
  
elie: *tries to read ancient book*  
  
elie: *eat*  
  
elie: *lies on bed*  
  
elie: *sigh*  
  
elie: *looks at ceiling*  
  
elie: *lucia's face appears in mind*  
  
elie: .......  
  
elie: y can't i forget him.......  
  
elie: nande.....nande.....nande.....nande.....nande.....nande.....nande.....nande. ....  
  
lucia: (outside rave hq) should i go in......... but........ wat'll she do when she sees me? sigh........ i guess it's now or never..... *goes in*  
  
lucia: *at front door*  
  
lucia: *rings doorbell*  
  
lucia: *rings again n again* nobody home? strange.......  
  
elie: *awaken by doorbell* eh?  
  
elie: ah~!  
  
elie: coming!!!! *must be haru.......*  
  
lucia: *heards elie's voice*  
  
elie: *must hv forgotten his keys* haaaaaaaaai! *opens door*  
  
elie: ha... *stopped*  
  
elie: lucia...  
  
lucia: erm..... yo!  
  
elie: eh...konchiwa...  
  
elie: erm......nande... koko ni? (why are you here?)  
  
lucia: well..........i was taking a walk n i just ended up here 4 no reason.....  
  
elie: oh....erm...u...wanna come in for a drink? *forced smile*  
  
lucia: i guess so....  
  
lucia: *thinks* i'm such a baka!  
  
elie: *goes to kitchen* hv a seat  
  
lucia: erm.... isn't haru in?  
  
elie: eh? iie...he went to musica's shop to help out *smiles*  
  
lucia: sou........  
  
elie: wat do u want to drink?  
  
lucia: huh? oh anything is fine.......  
  
elie: how about some tea?  
  
lucia: ok.....  
  
elie: i'll make some right away *starts to make tea*  
  
lucia: *think* kirei......... she's so kawaii....... dame dame! lucia u can't! she doesn't like u so stop it!  
  
elie: done! *gives lucia tea* douzo!  
  
lucia: er thnx.......*starts drinking tea*  
  
elie: how isit?  
  
lucia: it's delicious! thnx.....  
  
elie: dou itashimete...  
  
*uncomfortable silence*  
  
lucia: so erm..... u're de only 1 here now? where're all de others besides haru?  
  
elie: oh...they r out... *pause* i almost forgot...chotto matte yo....  
  
elie: *goes back to room*  
  
lucia: ????  
  
elie: now...where isit.......  
  
lucia: *outside elie's room* elie? wat's going on in there?  
  
elie: *throws something out of box*  
  
elie: no........not here.......*checks another box*  
  
lucia: elie? i'm going in.......  
  
elie: *doors open* *didn't hear it* *throws something out again*  
  
elie: where isit?  
  
lucia: y izzit so dark.....?  
  
*something hits lucia*  
  
lucia: ite!  
  
elie: *turns around* *shocked*  
  
elie: lucia?  
  
elie: *walks towards door*  
  
elie: lucia? isit u?  
  
lucia: uh........ yah it's me.......  
  
elie: i thought i heard something........  
  
elie: (oops)  
  
lucia: y izzit so dark? dun tell me it's a blackout....  
  
elie: true~did i hurt u!? i threw something out just now.............  
  
lucia: uh yah.......  
  
elie: gomenasai!  
  
lucia: it hit my head..........  
  
elie: *gasps*  
  
elie: it must hv hurt! stay there...let...me....help....u....bandage.......  
  
elie: *walks over things on floor carefully* *steps on something*  
  
elie: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts falling*  
  
lucia: elie? ahhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
elie: *thump* itsu.............eh?  
  
~~~~~~~ scene: elie on top of lucia~~~~~~~~~  
  
elie: *embarrassed* gomen....  
  
elie: *starts to move off lucia* *felt lucia's grip*  
  
lucia: *found his own hands gripping elie's arms*  
  
elie: luci.......*shocked tone*  
  
lucia: ah....... gomen........*let's go*  
  
lucia: *thinks* come on lucia! This is a chance! U may never get another like this!  
  
lucia: e.elie........... *moves hand up 2 stroke elie's hair*  
  
elie: *stunned*  
  
lucia: elie....... *slowly lifts head off ground* dun be afraid....... u dun have 2 be afraid of me.......  
  
elie: *eyes..flutters*  
  
lucia: *lips touched elie's forehead, between eyes, nosetip n finally......... it's target...... her lips*  
  
elie: *stunned*  
  
elie: *eyes soften*  
  
elie: *eyes closed*  
  
lucia: *other arms moves around elie's waist n holds her tight*  
  
elie: *hands free* *slowly hugs lucia* *head moves slightly*  
  
lucia: *unwillingly breaks off 4 air* elie........ *strokes hair somemore*  
  
elie: eh....*whole face red*  
  
lucia: ...... i love u.....elie.....  
  
elie: *thinks* aishiteru.........*embarrassed*  
  
elie: lucia......  
  
elie: i.................  
  
elie: i like u...  
  
lucia: elie......... that's good enough 4 me.... *hugs elie tight*  
  
elie: *thinks* i dunno y........but...i feel warmth n securtiy when i'm with him..........*smiles*  
  
lucia: *looks at elie* *smiles* 


End file.
